Asguiaro Ebern
|image = |race = Arrancar | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = Vandenreich Base | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 481 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a Arrancar in the service of the Vandenreich. Appearance Ivan is a male Arrancar of both tall and slender build. He has short, light-colored hair that is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment is present on the left of his forehead, it is a long white mask with multiple holes on it. Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 3 & 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 483, page 6, whilst his right eyebrow unusually points upwards. His attire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Appearing suddenly in Ichigo Kurosaki's bedroom, just as Ichigo inquires about Ryūnosuke Yuki's name, Ivan responds instead and declares his own full name, before asking if there were any other questions.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 16-17 Firmly told by Ichigo to get off of his bed, Ivan refuses to comply despite Ichigo repeating himself and so, is kicked out of the window. As Ivan holds his head outside and wonders why he was struck, Ichigo demands to know what business he has with him, but Ivan appears confused. Drawn away from Ichigo's house, Ivan denies being an Arrancar upon being questioned and instead reveals himself as a Quincy. Forming a large weapon, he asks Ichigo if his powers seemed familiar.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-10 Taunting Ichigo as he attacks, Ivan becomes elated when Ichigo finally activates his Bankai, noting to himself that it will be the end of the Substitute Shinigami's Bankai. After preparing a special technique and reciting an incantation, he manages to damage Ichigo's arm, but Ichigo quickly breaks free from the attack and fires a Getsuga Tenshō towards a stunned Ivan.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-16 As the smoke clears, a heavily wounded Ivan furiously wonders why Ichigo's Bankai did not vanish but is surprised by Ichigo from behind, pointing his blade at side of his face. Ichigo states that he is taking Ivan back for questioning but Ivan escapes by using a shadow and informs Ichigo that it only hides the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-11 While kneeling in front of his leader, an injured Ivan witnesses the death of Luders Friegen. His superior states that he can neither blame nor praise Ivan as while he did not defeat Ichigo, he slowed him enough to prevent any intervention. He then declares Ivan to be a foundation of peace before killing him as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-15 Equipment Quincy Cross - Ivan is shown to carry a Quincy cross. His particular version consists of five points and is worn on his left wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 8 Medallion - Ivan carries a round medallion roughly the size of his palm. There is a design similar to the Quincy pentagram etched into its surface. Ivan uses the medallion to attempt to seal a Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-15 When activated, black energy pours forth and from this white columns of energy are emitted which surround the intended target. When Ivan recites an incantation, part of Ichigo's is affected, but he breaks free before his Bankai can be sealed.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 10-15 Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. Using this ability, Ivan has been shown to be able to create a crescent-shaped weapon that is several times his own size and features four cannon-like protrusions, which are each capable of firing powerful blasts of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-7 Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Ivan can sense other spiritual beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 5 Sonído: Ivan is capable of using high speed movements faster than the eye can follow.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 7 Shadows: "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 10-11 Ivan stated that these "shadows" are only of accessible use for the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 11 Zanpakuto Resurrección - Not Revealed References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Vandenreich